callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M60
Why the fuck is there a separate article for the Black Ops variant? Imrlybord7 19:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC) We decided it was a different gun, plus at the time we thought it was only going to be mounted. Not my choice though, I would have combined.AdvancedRookie 19:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm for that too, just like the M16 in black ops. I mean, the famas in black ops is completely different too, but it's on the same page. The M60 and m16 are basically the same as their COD4 counterparts. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) So... Do we merge or not? SSD 愛と平和！ 01:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) WTF? This is like the M16 and the M16A4. Why does it have black ops? Its a different model like the AUG HBAR and the AUG. No need to have Black ops infront of it. And TNT, the famas is the same weapon unless it says differently. Mp5 and MP5k, we dont have MW2 and Black ops infront of Mp5 do we? Qw3rty! 02:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) M60 or M50 I dont know but, in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1pkxOxnZHo, stop at time 2:06 - 2:07, does the caption thinige for the gun say "M60" or "M50"? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 01:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :M60 SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ACOG and Silencer? It may be my eyes playing a trick on me, but I see a possible silencer at the end of the M60's barrel in "The M60 ACOG" picture. Automechtech1 02:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, that's just the M60's flash hider, which is part of the gun. Not a silencer, besides, they'd specify if there was 2 attachments in the picture. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for the clarification. I knew my eyes were messing with me... Automechtech1 03:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Anyone notice the"M60" looks like the M60 E3" a bit? If you look at the stock, it really doesn't looke like the original M60. Looks more like the M60 E3 (minus the grip) or those M60s without that FG-42 like stock: M60: http://world.guns.ru/machine/m60_01.jpg M60 E3: http://world.guns.ru/machine/m60e3.jpg Black ops M60: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101002002931/callofduty/images/7/77/M60BlackOps.png I know it'll be still called the "M60", I just thought I'd point it out. Ferrariguy1000 21:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) You *do* realize we're getting "image forbidden" whatevers when we try to view the links, rite? It don't work TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I am getting the images fine when I click the links. I'll find more examples then. Ferrariguy1000 22:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) That's cause they're in your temporary files. Try CTRL F5 or shift F5 or CTRL SHIFT F5, I keep forgetting what it is, or clear your temp internet files. You'll (most likely) not see them either. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) This doesn't really matter anyway RC95 17:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) M60 Grip Attachment I just watched the Black Ops multiplayer features video and around 2 minutes and 44 seconds I noticed an M60's pickup icon read "M60 Grip". I wish I could put a picture here but i'm afraid it's too large. I uploaded a screenshot of it but I always screw up sceenshots. ZOMG Hardscope 01:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) M60 in zombies Can anyone do the m60 zombie one? It's in the wii. Zamininc 03:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I have played Zombies on the Wii extensively and have never got the M60 (or Stoner63) out of the Mystery Box. Where's the proof? what about the DOA version? Why the hell is this gun not in zombies? Dont even try to tell me it is overpowered because by level thirty, the zombies have the advantage. Pack a punched? Since the M60 is on the wii version, does that mean it can be pack a punched? A Lonely Nomad 18:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC) If it was on the Wii, then yes. However, I have never gotten the M60 or seen it anywhere, so I don't believe it is in the Wii version. :Yeah, I'd agree with that, I don't really believe that Treyarch would place more weapons in the zombies maps on the Wii version compared to PS3 and Xbox 360, if anything I'd expect less weapons due to the optical disks small memory compared to blu-ray and HD-DVD respectively. Smuff [[[User talk:Smuff|''The cake is a lie.]]] 13:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : :HD-DVD is dead. No one used it anymore at all, period. The 360 at one time had an HD-DVD add-on that allowed it to play HD-DVD '''Movies', but this was never used for games at all. The Wii and the 360 both use standard DVDs, the PS3 uses Blu-ray. But no one, and I repeat NO ONE uses HD-DVD at all. 08:55, January 13, 2011 (UTC) That's exactly the case. Many weapons are missing from the Mystery Box on the Wii version, such as the Python, Dragunov, L96A1, FN FAL, single CZ75, and Spectre. Also, for some reason, the AUG has been removed from the Box and put on the wall. No idea why. comment 4 this is off topic but the wii uses wii optical discs and 360 uses well a dvd that is slightly enhanced Candymanyyyy 19:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Heads Up The link in the trivia section leads to a private video that can't be viewed. If someone can find another source that confirms the M60 is in D.O.A, thatt would be great. --Ant423 20:02, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Gun Type Yes, I know they're bought from the LMG category, but M60s are technically MGs in real life. Shouldn't we add that as a sidenote or something? Trueblade74 14:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) No, because there's a general ban on IRL info. 14:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC) What does that mean? Trueblade74 17:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC)